Turn an Ollie to an Axel
by MordreLupis
Summary: Roxas just moved to Hollow Bastion, and is attending school while doing his favourite things, skateboarding and guitar. But could his favourite things change when he runs into a spunky red headed vocalist and want-to-be boarder? Roxas/Axel, Sora/Kairi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Hey, here is chapter 1 of my new story... I've promised myself i'm not starting more after this.

It will be Roxas/Axel slash. There will also be Kairi/Sora and Rikku/Namine.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Read on now dear readers, read on.

Roxas' eyes snapped open, then he slowly rolled over tugging on his blanket and groaning as he listened to his alarm. He rolled over further and was greeted by rays of painful sunlight, even though when he looked out his window there were plenty of puffy clouds to keep the sun away from his window. Roxas glared at the sky, trying to blame it for his problems.

He missed Twilight Town and it's gently light. All of his friends were there, Pence Olette and Hayner. He even missed the town bully, Seifer. He had only moved to Hollow Bastion a few days ago, and so far he hated it there. He resented his parents for relocating him so far away. He knew he shouldn't be bitter, it wasn't really his parents fault. They were just really easy to blame. Both his parents had gotten way better jobs at some corporation here, and although they made way better money, they were never home. They were always at conferences, or travelling, or doing business in some other town or city. This also wasn't really their fault, they were doing the best they could, but he needed _somebody_ to blame.

He felt his loneliness creeping into his heart. He had always been a bit of a loner, only his closest friends knew him, but everybody needed human companionship.

He turned away from the window, sitting up and hopping off the bed. He figured that if he was going to get to school on time he would have to get his ass up. He walked into his bathroom, stripped and hopped in the shower. He washed quickly before turning off the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist and using another to scrub at his blonde hair. Walking into his room, he turned to his walk in closet. He pulled on a red and white striped polo shirt, and some tan cargo pants. He didn't bother fixing his hair, it was a hopeless battle anyways.

Walking into the kitchen he found a note on the counter from his parents. Turned out they'd be home Wednesday for the night then off again. Frowning he gulped down some orange juice he had pulled from the fridge, not bothering with a cup cause he was the only one who ever ate or drank anything besides coffee in the house. In fact, his parents had only every had two cups of coffee in the house and that's it. He got some bread and dropped it into the toaster, grabbing some butter from the fridge and a knife. He dragged himself onto one of the stools at the kitchen island, as he thought about the day ahead of him.

It was his first day at his new school, thankfully, it was also the first day of the new school year. If he was really lucky there would be another new kid to hang out with. His nerves began to creep up on him at the thought of making friends. Then his toast popped up, and he dragged himself from his thoughts momentarily to retrieve it. As he sat back down his thoughts returned, and thousands of "what if''s" assaulted him, making his stomach queasy and his toast less appetizing. He berated himself for being so nervous, he told himself he'd be fine. He reasoned all he really needed in his life were sleep and his skateboard.

He dearly loved skateboarding, it was his love, his life. He loved tricks most of all, and was going to be working on a new one after school. He planned on trying to land a grid while doing a handstand, then switch back over to his feet. It was probably gonna be fairly hard and dangerous, but Roxas wasn't worried. He was a talented boarder.

When Roxas was two he had received a toy skateboard. He practised and practised till he could ride it well, and had been boarding ever since. In Twilight Town they used to hold a huge skateboard competition ever year. Roxas, at 14 had won three years running, shocking the older, more experienced riders. He didn't know why he was exceptional at boarding, he just knew that in a couple years he could accept sponsors and make skateboarding his life.

He still needed an education though, and planned on going to college. He would probably study in physiology. Then maybe become an athletic doctor, like one that travels with teams or competitions. For now though, he needed to pass high school. Chewing some of his toast, he reached into his bag on the counter and pulled out his schedule. Turned out he had art first, then music. He loved all the arts, and if he had had the option of three elective, he would have taken drama. Looking at his afternoon classes he had English and Gym. He probably had the best first semester he could imagine, and was looking forward to heading to class at that point. He finished his toast and glanced at the clock realizes it was time to go. He slid off the stool, grabbed his bag, slid into his airwalk skate shoes, and headed out the door.

He had to take a bus to school now. He used to walk, although most times he would board to school and back, stopping off at the skatepark every night. The thought of taking a bus and being obligated to catch it bothered him. He idly wondered if he'd even be able to get a seat. There wouldn't be much he could do about it if he had to ask to sit with someone, so he just waited anxiously at the end of his driveway, shifting from foot to foot. He watched the noisy, rickety, yellow monstrosity that was called a bus pull up, and stopped in front of him. The door opened, and Roxas carefully stepped on, and walked down the isle. Thankfully there were still a lot of open seats, and he chose one near the front. He slid onto the grey plastic, took his backpack off and began to gaze out the window.

After some time, and plenty of bus stops later, the bus began to fill up to the brim. People chatted everywhere, excited to see their friends again. The bus stopped again, and Roxas was compelled to look up. There was a slim, blonde girl standing next to his seat. She asked quietly, "May I sit here please?" Roxas nodded and slid over in his seat, putting his backpack on his lap. The girl sat down, and continued to talk, "Are you new here? I've never seen you around before."

"Yeah I just moved." Roxas was rather touchy on the subject still, and felt sorry for his clipped harsh tone. It really wasn't this girls fault that he had moved. He tried to sound a bit better, "Umm.. my name's Roxas."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Namine. What grade are you in?" She didn't seem bothered by his harshness or awkwardness.

"Grade 9." Roxas felt even worse about saying that. She was obviously older, and probably wouldn't want to talk to the new little kid.

"Your only a grade below me. You look older." It was a simple and true observation. Roxas probably could have passed for a very short 18 year old. He had a muscular build that had passed through puberty and straight into adulthood, skipping it's awkward teenage stages. He had never had so much as a pimple, on the downside though, he still wasn't showing any of the facial hair he should have due to his bodies advanced state.

"Yeah, I know. It's weird huh?" He tried to play off his own differences as odd.

"Not at all. Just you." She didn't seem to have any care in her voice, just a factual clinical attitude. He didn't mind it, it was better than hatred or even friendship. She spoke again, "If you'd like, you could sit with me at lunch. I think you'd like my friends. Most of them are your age."

He considered the offer, and dubbed it far better than eating alone. "Yeah sure. Were can I meet you?"

"What class do you have second period?"

Roxas briefly thought about it before remembering. "I have music."

"Great, I'll just meet you outside of the music class." She smiled at him gently. It seemed Roxas had his first friend. They conversed quietly about how and why Roxas had moved till they reached school.

Roxas hopped off the bus after Namine, and looked up at the school. A sign out front proclaimed it to be Hollow Bastion Secondary School. It had 3 sets of double glass and metal doors at the front, along with a set of green metal to the right of those. To the left of the glass doors was what appeared to be the gym, and to the right of the green doors was a long wing of classes including a full second floor. They walked in the doors with all the other students, and Roxas observed more of his new environment. There were stairs to his immediate right, and glass cases with awards to his left, along with a set of open wood doors leading to a large gym. Namine pulled him down the hall that led down the wing at the front of the building. He was a couple classrooms to his left, and what appeared to be the main offices to his right. He tried to wrap his head around the place so that he wouldn't need to be guided around like a sheep.

Finally they were at the end of the hall with stairs in front of them leading up, and shorter stairs to their left leading down, he was pulled down the latter. Namine quickly explained about this area being the tech hall. It was crawling with students, and that made it hard to so much as see Namine in the crowd. The mass of students thinned when they reached he end of the hallway. Another pair of metal doors greeted him there, but Namine showed him to the room on the right at the end of the hall. Looking in, it appeared to be the music room. He glanced toward Namine in thanks for showing him here, but asked, "This is my second class, I need to find my first."

"Oh. Right. Um.. well what is it then?" She seemed a bit put out by his extreme bluntness.

He tried to make her feel better, "It's art, could you show me there please?"

Apparently she appreciated the effort, because she smiled and chuckled. "Of course, it's the one right across the hall. Looks like you won't have a tough time getting around." She pointed to another door just a little ways down from the music room.

"Thanks a ton. I guess I'll see you later?" He posed it as a question, hoping she wouldn't forget about her promise at lunch.

"Of course silly, see you here after second period." It appeared his nerves were unjustified. Namine didn't seem like the type of girl to go back on her word.

As she skipped off happily to whatever class, Roxas entered his art classroom. It was a rather large room, with a ton of desks in groups of 4. The teachers desk was right in front of the chalkboard to the right of the room. There also appeared to be two big store rooms, one next to the door, and one at the other end of the room. Paintings and posters completely covered the walls of the room. There were a few scattered students sitting down in groups so far, but Roxas chose a group of desks that were empty and sat down at one that was facing the teacher. He took out the art supplies he had in his bag, and laid his down, patiently waiting for class to start.

Just as the warning tone sounded to tell students they had 5 minutes left to get to class, the chair across from Roxas' scrapped along the floor as it was pulled out. Roxas lifted his head to look at the student who had just settled himself at the desk. Roxas was startled to find his own bright blue eyes gazing back at him. In fact, except for the slightly more tamed mop of brown hair, and a slightly less built frame, the boy looked almost identical to Roxas.

"Hiya, I'm Sora." The boy seemed happy enough to be meeting Roxas, because he had passed up on other empty or half full tables to sit with him.

Roxas hoped he might get lucky and have a second friend within the first period. One from his own grade even. "Um.. hey, I'm Roxas."

"Cool. So, are you nervous for the first day of high school? I know I am, it's scary stuff."

"Yeah, it is pretty spooky. At least I already met a nice 10th grader who's gonna show me to lunch."

Sora looked shocked, "Wow, your sooo lucky. I had to get a teacher to show me where this class was."

Roxas laughed, "Yeah, I guess. What class do you have after this?"

"I've got Intro to Music. I really want to learn how to play something."

"Hey cool, I have that too!" Roxas was surprised by the similarities between them. "I already know how to play guitar though." In fact, playing guitar was Roxas' second passion, right behind skateboarding. Often in the winter, or when it was too dark or wet to board, he'd play his acoustic or his dad's electric that was never used.

"Awesome. So, do you know where music is?" Sora looked hopeful.

"Yeah, Namine showed me before class. It's right across the hall."

Unfortunately the conversation was cut off then as the final tone rang. The teacher called the class to order. They filled out some boring paperwork stuff, and were assigned their lockers. She gave them the final twenty minutes of class to find their lockers. So he and Sora set out with only a small snippet of advice. Any locker that started with 1 was on first floor, any that started with 2 was on second floor. Roxas had locker 2118, and Sora had 2124, they figured they must have lockers close to each other.

Roxas led them back to the stairs leading down to the tech hall, and took them up the other stairs to the second floor. They picked their way along the second floor front wing, inspecting the occasional locker number. The passed the stairs that were by the front school doors, and saw a couple washrooms, along with a big open space in front of the stairs. The wall above the gym started at locker 2100, and Roxas found his locker a little ways down from that. Sora's was on the same wall, just past the first classroom in another wing heading towards the back of the school, parallel to the tech hall.

Having found their lockers, they quickly stuffed some books in them, and locked them with their standardized steel locks, before heading back to the art room for their books. They fetched them, then waited through the short announcements welcoming them back to school. Another tone rang, and the class headed out, dispersing. Roxas and Sora slid across the hallway and into their music class.

There weren't any desks around, just 3 rows of chairs and music stands arranged in a semi circle around a podium with a chalkboard behind it. Behind the chairs was a storage space for equipments, and a few storage rooms as well as an office. The far wall was covered in shelves filled with instrument cases.

Roxas sat in one of the chairs in the second row close to the door. Sora sat beside him. He looked at all the other students, and recognized a few from art class. Someone waved to Sora, and he waved back. The room filled up relatively quickly, and the tone rang again. The teacher stalked into the room, looking severely at the class. He was tall with a thick beard and long, black hair, and even thicker eyebrows. He didn't say much, just handed out sheets of paper with a list of instruments on them. They were supposed to order the 3 they'd like to play most, and put them down on the bottom of the sheet with their name, and hand it back in.

Before they did that though, he gave them a demonstration of the different instruments. Flutes, oboes, clarinets, sax's of all sorts, trumpets, baritones, tubas, trombones, french horns, basses, guitars, and percussion instruments. Roxas decided to put down guitar first, then trumpet, then alto sax. Sora put down percussion, bass, and trombone. The teacher, Mr. Hallmer, collected their choices, then quickly sifted through them, organizing who would have what instrument, and telling them where to sit. Roxas got guitar like he wanted, and sat next to a couple bassists and a girl who wanted to learn guitar. He sat closest to the percussion though, so he could still chat with Sora, who had also gotten what he wanted. The class was over by the time they were finished, and two boys headed into the hallway to wait for Namine.

They weren't forced to wait long as she came scurrying up to them a little breathless. She huffed a little and greeted the blonde, looking oddly at the brunette. "Hey Roxas."

"Hey Namine, this is Sora, mind if he tags along?" Sora had those hopeful eyes back, Roxas doubted Namine would be able to resist.

"Yeah. No problem. Where are your guy's lockers? You should stop by there before we go to lunch."

Sora was looking relieved and answered with gratitude in his voice. "They're on second floor, by the front stairs." Roxas thought he was a bit too worried about first day, and getting around, but couldn't bring himself to think any bad of the perky guy. He was just likable.

"Well come on guys, let's get going!" Namine shot off towards the stairs.

**A/N** Heya, there's the end of chapter 1. I need to stop having so many story ideas. This one is taking off like a shot though. I'll update soon as I can. I am at no lack for ideas here. The school and classes and stuff is based off my grade 9 year. Sora seems odd doesn't he? I'm trying to make him a little more "little brother-ish" There will probably be some overall OOCness though. Next chapter, we meet Kairi, Rikku, and drum roll please.... **Axel!**

**Reviews are appreciated**

**Critiques are noted**

**Flames are ignored**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **So pay attention. This is chapter 2. I do not own Kingdom hearts. Thank you, read on.

"Namine! Wait up!" Roxas dashed after the sprinting blonde girl, dragging Sora behind him. Thankfully she stopped at the stairs and they climbed them together. She was muttering something about poor knees and not being able to do stairs well.

After climbing the stairs, they headed off just as quickly as before until Namine pulled up short right by the front stairs. Roxas followed, dodging students, teachers, even a chubby guy in a wheel chair. He even passed Namine and headed for his locker, and Sora split off and went to his. He dialled his lock, cursing softly when he got the combination wrong. He tried again, and pulled the door open. He slid his books onto the top shelf, hung his backpack on the back hook and pulled out his lunch bag. He slammed his locker shut, gaining a few unappreciative looks, and tossed his lock back on, heading back towards Namine. Sora was done a second later and they headed down the front stairs.

They turned down the hall leading straight from the front doors. Roxas approached the long line leading out from a double door entrance. It appeared that this was the food line at the cafeteria. He glanced to Namine and held up his lunch, they both looked to Sora and he also had a bag lunch. Namine smiled and half shouted over the chatter of students, "Come on guys, this way to my table."

She led them last a long glass wall that looked out over the cafeteria. The long room was composed of a row of freezers, heaters and glass coverings to the right, by the first entrance. There was also a small counter to buy food from the lunch ladies. On the wall across from that, there was a bunch of vending machines and a door that said "Teachers Lounge". In between the two walls there were 8 extremely long tables arranged in two columns of 4, there was also a section protruding off the back of the cafeteria with had 4 more of the long tables. Namine led them to that back section, to the table farthest back. She went around the end closest to the corner and sat 3 seats down.

Roxas glanced at her, not exactly feeling like sitting next to her. So, he plopped himself on the seat diagonal to Namine. Sora on Roxas left, even further from the blonde girl who was eyeing the entrances and lineup at the food stand. "What are you looking for?" Roxas asked curiously. She just grinned widely.

"Why me of course. How could our lovely princess manage a full day without me." Roxas jumped and turned to see a seriously gorgeous guy. He felt his face heat up a little, and found his eyes travelling the new boy's body as he sat down next to Roxas.

He was tall, at least to Roxas. He figured he must be about 7 inches taller, putting him around 6'2. His hair was doing death defying stands and flips on top of his head, sticking up in a way that could be compared to severely overgrown grass. To top it off, no pun intended, his hair was almost a blood colour. He wore punkish, cool clothes, a zip up white hoodie over a black shirt with baggy dark blue jeans, almost sliding off his slim hips. Roxas mind had just begun thinking of his first date with this stranger when it occurred to him that he was attracted to a guy. He shrugged it off easily though figuring that if he was bi, no-one in his family would care. He was shaken out of his thoughts when another stranger spoke.

"Yeah Ax, cause we all just can't keep our hands off you." This came from another tall guy, though not as tall as the red head. This one had a circle of blonde hair standing straight up around the top of his head. He was also dressed punk style, but mostly in black.

"Come on Demyx, don't ruin my fun with these new guys." He grinned down at Roxas turning his lanky body towards him. "So shortie, you got a name? How bout you shortie number 2?" He had glanced at Sora when he said "number 2" but otherwise his eyes never left Roxas' face.

Roxas glared back, insulted by being called short. It was bad enough that he was, he didn't want someone to rub it in. With a haughty voice he answered, "I'm Roxas, this is my friend Sora."

The red head seemed to consider this statement as if it were vitally important. He hummed once, "Roxas, that's a nice name. It suits you. I'm Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" A smile breaking out on his face as he leaned down towards the blond slightly.

Roxas couldn't help but grin back. "I'll be sure to make a memo."

"Good! So what grade are you in?" Axel seemed unnecessarily happy, for having a simple conversation.

"Uh, I'm in grade 9, so is Sora." Roxas glanced at the ground hoping Axel wouldn't think bad of him for being a niner.

"Awesome, so your new to the school. What classes did you have this morning?"

Roxas breathed a sigh of relief before giving his head a slight shake. He really shouldn't care about impressing this guy, but he did, just the same as when he was around a really nice, hot girl. "I had Art and Music. I love them both, even if Mr. Hallmer is a little scary."

"Just wait till you get to band and he starts to freak on you for messing up. I don't really know about that though, I only sing for me and Demy's little garage band. Demyx is in band though, he plays bass."

"Oh cool. I play guitar, I'm getting fairly good at it I think." Roxas really wanted to try to impress him, and what better way than jumping on a convenient subject.

Axel was cut off from replying though when a female voice shouted from across the room, "SORA! Hey Sora!" Sora spun around nearly knocking Roxas over. He was looking at a red haired girl who looked a bit like Namine, and there was a silver haired boy too. He was quiet, and just followed behind the girl as she dashed back to the table. "We've been looking all over Sora, where have you been?" She was clearly not seeing the other people at the table.

Sora was as perky as ever in the face of her rushed question. "I've been with my new friend Roxas!" He gestured vaguely to the blonde. "Hey common, have lunch with us! It's ok, right guys?" He had turned curiously to the others at the table, Roxas turned to them too after nodding to Sora. He was shocked to see another silver haired boy sitting beside Axel, but played it off as him having come from the lunch line not the doors. He looked around the table again, Axel and Namine had nodded, accepting the new comers, and that seemed enough for Sora.

"Awesome, here, sit down guys." So they sat. The girl sat across from Sora, while the boy got stuck between her and Namine.

Axel then had a brilliant idea, "Hey, I don't know everybody at this table now! Introductions must be made kay?" He stood up and announced, "Heya, I'm Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized, I'm in grade 10. Now you Roxy."

Roxas' head shot up to look at Axel. He had had his head down, giggling at Axel's odd antics, now he was on the spot, and gaping up at the taller boy. Axel reached down and tugged him up by his elbow, then sat down. Roxas glanced around then cleared his throat, "Um, Axel, this is a ridiculous idea... Uh..I'm Roxas, I'm in grade nine and I just moved here." He sat down quickly, just a little bit of red on his cheeks.

Axel leaned over to whisper to him, as Sora jumped up and started to talk about himself jubilantly. "I'm sorry, if I had known you were shy Roxy, I wouldn't have called on you right away." Axel's eyes searched Roxas' looking for forgiveness. Roxas turned to him with an exasperated smile, but his eyes held a twinkle that said he didn't mind too much so long as he felt sorry.

They both looked over when Sora finally sat down. The red headed girl stood up and looked around nervously. She spoke with a steady voice though. "Hi, I'm Kairi. I'm in grade 9, and I used to go to school with Sora."

She sat down again quickly, as the silver haired boy reluctantly rose. His voice was rather deep for a grade 9. "I'm Riku. Grade 9." With that, he sat back down. Apparently he was a man of few words. Roxas whispered this to Axel and the older boy chuckled, which made Roxas blush a little in pride.

Namine stood up next and giggled. "Hey, I'm Namine, grade 10. I go on the bus with Roxas. Which means so does Axel." She giggled some more and sat down with a grin. Roxas noticed Riku eyeing her a bit strangely, as if she were something completely new to him.

The blonde boy called Demyx pulled himself up lazily, but his face was full of excitement. "Heya people! I'm Demyx, you can call me Demy. I'm in grade 11, with Namine and Axel and Zexy."

Roxas stopped listening again as Demyx rattled on. He was as bad as Sora in Roxas' opinion. He felt Axel lean closer and looked over at him. Axel whispered, "I've known Demyx for a while now, and he seems a lot like Sora."

Roxas laughed quietly, meeting Axels confused look with a smile. "I was just thinking the same thing." Axel began to grin too, seeing the humour in the coincidence.

Axel kept smiling as he asked, "So Roxy, what classes ya got this afternoon?"

Roxas thought about it for a moment before answering, "I have English with Laker, and Gym with Strafmos."

"Sweetness! We have Gym together! We're gonna be partners kay?"

"Sure, that will be fun." Roxas was just glad he'd be able to spend more time with the attractive guy he was starting to like.

"Hey! What are you two whispering about? Axel asking you out yet?" Demyx had spoken. He was leaning over the table to get a better look at them.

Roxas flushed a little, but Axel just laughed, he looked at Demyx and replied, "Naw, not yet Demy, be patient." Then he turned to Roxas and questioned, "So Roxy, how would you like to come with me to the Highwind after school?"

"What's the Highwind?" Roxas was obviously a little confused, ad put the thought of Axel kind of asking him out to the side.

Axel was more than happy to explain though, "Ah, the Highwind is a kinda restaurant club thing. It's where everyone goes to hang out. It's shaped like a ship which is kinda cool, and it's run by a guy named Cid. He's sweet, even if he swears a lot. He makes sure to keep the newest music playing, and serve lot's of different stuff."

"Umm... I guess I could go." Roxas looked contemplatively up at him.

"Oh go where?" Sora had spun around in his seat from his conversation with Kairi.

Axel answered, "To the Highwind."

"Awesome! Can we come?" Sora gestured to the _entire_ group. Axel's face became a little strained as he looked around the table.

Demyx jumped on the idea quickly, "Yeah Ax, ya can't just leave us out if you going to the Highwind."

Roxas meanwhile decided that while he wanted to hang out with Axel, it would actually be better if their friends came. With them they could disperse the awkwardness that typically came with a first date, even though if they came it wasn't really a date. He weighed the pro's and con's and decided a group outing was better.

"Sure, you guys can come! Everybody can. Let's meet outside the front doors after school."

Axel turned to Roxas with an odd look on his face. "Oh, alright Roxas."

Roxas could detect the slight hint of rejection in his voice, he also picked up when he didn't call him "Roxy". So, of while the group burst back into happy chatter around them, he nervously pulled Axel's head closer to he could whisper to him, "Don't take it wrong Axel. I didn't want anyone to feel left out."

Axel smiled again instantly, "Alright Roxy, I'll take the rain check." Then he turned his attention to Demyx who had just asked him a question, and Roxas turned to Sora who wanted his opinion on something.

The rest of lunch passed in peaceful eating and talk for Roxas. He quickly asked Namine where his English class was before the warning tone sounded, giving them 5 minutes to get to class. Turned out it was just a little ways down past the cafeteria, the first classroom to his left. He thanked her, and headed out the door, Axel on his heals.

The red head stopped him at the front stairs, apparently his locker was down the front wing. "Hey Roxy, I'll meet you outside your English class, we can go to gym together kay?"

Roxas grinned, thankful that there was someone to show him around. "Yeah, sound great, see ya Axel."

"Bye Roxy." The taller boy reached over and ruffled Roxas' blonde hair. Unknown to Roxas, as he headed up the stairs, Axel had a vast grin planted on his face. His first interactions with the cute little blonde had been a vital success. He didn't even mind the adorable nickname usage. Now he could just let them flow where ever the wheels and board of teenage life brought them, and hope they didn't wipe out on their first Ollie.

**A/N **Ok, I know, I KNOW, things went a little fast between Roxas and Axel. But think about it, Axel is really outgoing, and defiantly not new to dating, he wouldn't care to much about getting to know Roxas ahead of time. Roxas on the other hand is being a little more reluctant, and you'll see more of that later. He'll teach Axel some boundries.

**Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**critiques are noted**

**flamers are ignored.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** ok, so this isn't the best chapter in the world, but not bad. Hope you like it, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Read on, dear reader, read on.**

Roxas walked into English class with a spring to his step. Only to cower slightly at the harsh look the teacher was giving him and the other students. He quickly made his way to a desk at the far side of the room, next to the red headed girl from lunch, Kairi. He smiled at her, and she waved a bit.

Class started as soon as the bell rang, and Roxas got a better look at the teacher. A tall gruff man with 5 o'clock shadow and a plaid shirt on that screamed respect rather than hillbilly. He didn't need to call the class to order, they all fell silent when he looked at them expectantly. He spoke with a voice as tough and sharp as his look. It had an edge to it as he spoke, "Good afternoon. I am Mr. Laker."

English class had passed by in a blur to Roxas. Mr. Laker definitely wasn't as scary as he first seemed to be. In fact, he was Roxas' new favourite teacher, because he was just so cool. He spent the entire first half of class picking out students with older siblings, and telling them funny stories about them. The second half they had a "quiz". It wasn't really a quiz, they had to stand up, and Mr. Laker went around the classroom asking them questions. If they got the answer wrong, they had to sit down, if they got it right, they stayed standing, and when he got through everyone he started over with the people still standing till one person was left. That person got a final question, and if they got it right, they won. Roxas had been the second last person standing. The only other was a brown haired girl who sat in the middle of the classroom, and she got the final question wrong, so Mr. Laker won.

Roxas grinned as he though about it. He had laughed so hard at some of the questions, and been forced to go through his brain with a backhoe to dig up the answers to his questions. He stepped out of the classroom as the bell rang, and was shocked to find a thin red head leaning against the opposite wall. He had forgotten about gym with Axel.

Axel looked up at the shorter boy, and grinned. He had a cute forgetful expression on his face. "So shortie, ready to go?"

"I'm not short!" The blonde protested as he walked towards Axel. "I mean, I'm average for a guy from a family like mine, and I'll probably get another growth spurt."

"Whatever Roxy, common." Axel ruffled the blonde hair atop the rambling grade 9.

The gym hall hadn't been far from Roxas' English class, but it would have been a pain to find without Axel. It was a small hall coming off the main hall just across from the cafeteria with double doors at the end. When he got through the double doors though, he saw there was a set of doors leading out to the football field, soccer fields, track, and tennis courts. The door straight ahead led to the small gym, or so Axel told him, and the left was a long hallway with locker rooms along one side, and gym offices, and a gym clothes shop. They joined the large group of boys standing around in the hallway, obviously waiting for the gym teacher.

They didn't wait for long before the office door opened, and a small wiry man, a couple inches shorter than Roxas emerged. He had wire framed glasses that slid down his nose, and a haircut that looked like his mom had done it after they'd had a fight. He had a clipboard on him, and he had been taking notes. There was a whistle hanging from his neck. Roxas felt Axel suppress a snicker.

"Um.. Hello class," His voice was kind of nasally, almost geekish. "I am Mr. Strafmos, your gym teacher this year. Today we will be doing the attendance, then seeing about getting you some uniforms. There is also some paperwork to fill out, and a little survey."

With that, he started to call attendance. Nobody payed attention though, and Roxas and Axel were chatting.

"So Roxy, this gonna be the easiest gym class ever or what?"

"No kidding, he's not even making us dress down today. We're just doing paperwork." Roxas appeared to have gotten over his blushing problem when Axel wasn't seated next to him in a hot lunch room. He was very glad of that, he always blushed when he met someone new he kinda liked, he even blushed a little for Sora, but once he hung out with them, he got over it quickly.

"Hey, let's go get our uniforms, janitors opened the shop." Axel pulled out his ballet that said his parents had payed for his uniform this year. Roxas got his out too, and they both brought them over to the janitor behind the counter, a line forming behind them. He took Roxas' first, and asked him what size he took.

"A small please." He was handed a dark blue shirt with a silver wolf on it, and a pair of silver shorts. Axel handed his ticket over and got a replica in medium. They left the line, and stuffed the clothes into the gym bags that had been provided as well. Then stood around to wait till everyone was done. Then the teacher called them into one of the locker rooms, led them down a short entry way, and told them to find a seat on the benches.

There were a lot of them around. The room was fairly large, with a ring of benches the whole way around, and an island surrounded by benches in the middle. In one corner was a room with a couple toilet stalls and sinks, and on the far wall was an archway leading to the showers. Axel led Roxas to the most secluded benches, which were right behind the partitioning wall that stretched out from the entry way. They sat, and the teacher handed out some behaviour contracts, and sports permission forms. Then he handed out an extensive survey on their favourite types of sporting things.

Roxas looked over the questions and began to fill them out. A minute or so in, Axel nudged him and said, "Hey Roxy, what's the one sport you'd really love to play at school?"

Roxas hadn't gotten to that question, but he knew without a doubt what he'd choose. "Skateboarding. I love to board, I go out all the time to hit some ramps."

"Cool, I put down swimming. I wish I could skateboard though, I never learnt how. Nobody around here will teach other people."

"I could teach you if you want. Anytime you like. I spend most of my time at a skate park anyways." Roxas said it almost without thinking, he had taught plenty of little kids back in Twilight Town.

"Really? That would be so cool!" Axel was so excited he almost hugged Roxas, he restrained himself though. It had been a dream of his since he was a kid to be able to do really cool skateboarding tricks and impress people.

"Yeah no problem." Roxas didn't look up while he was writing, so he missed Axel's awed and thankful facial expressions. Axel settled though, and they completed their quizzes and handed them in.

Axel led the way out to the main hall and towards the front stairs, Roxas followed in the small clear area Axel created behind him as he pushed through the crowds. When they reached the front, Axel turned around and looked down.

"Meet you back here in a few shortie." Then he walked off towards his locker, and Roxas dashed up the stairs to his locker, stowing away his gym stuff, and pulling out his backpack. Thankfully he didn't have homework on the first day. He slung his bag over one shoulder, and slammed his locker shut, locking it a little clumsily.

When Roxas reached the entry way again, Axel, Zexion, Demyx and Riku were waiting. He greeted them shortly, and they replied. The he leaned against a wall to wait for the others. He watched the other boys too, finding they each had a different way of standing. He himself was casually leaning against the wall, but Zexion was brooding against his it of wall. Demyx was next to him, and he balanced all his weight on his back foot, sometimes shifting to his toes and back down as he bounced slightly. His head wobbled as if listening to silent music in his mind. Riku was probably the most calm, and was simply standing to the side, with his weight spread, and his arms crossed. Axel was bouncing on his heals, swinging his arms a little in impatience.

Suddenly, Namine and Kairi came dashing down the hall from the direction of the cafeteria. Breathlessly, they stopped in front of the guys, and tried to catch their breath.

Surprisingly, Riku was the one who spoke. "Why were you guys running?"

"We thought we'd be late. Is everyone here?" Namine answered.

Roxas looked around, but didn't see the quirky brunette, "No, Sora isn't here yet."

There was a sudden crash and everyone's heads flew in the direction of the stairs. Looking closely in that split second, Roxas recognized the familiar mop of brown hair. He was gone like a flash towards the stairs, skating muscles and reflexes coming into play. He caught Sora as he tumbled down, almost hitting the floor. Roxas steadied him, and put him at arms length.

"Hey there buddy, take it easy ok?"

Sora smiled, "Thanks Rox. I tripped." He was rather embarrassed at the thought, he looked around the group, and hoped no one else saw, but of course they did.

Then the rest of the group surrounded them, and there was a chorus of cheers for Roxas' catch.

Axel shouted, "Good catch Roxy!"

Namine congratulated him, "That was quick thinking."

Roxas didn't think and Sora looked really uncomfortable, so he distracted everyone. "Hey everybody, weren't we going to the Highwind?"

"Wow, cool place." Roxas was kinda astonished by just how cool it was.

When you walked in the front double doors, there was a kinda entry way to store coats and backpacks. Roxas also noticed a few security camera pointed at the racks so that people would be caught if they stole anything. After the coat room, there was a big arch leading into the main room. In the main room, to the far left was a long counter, that was serving food and drinks. Right across from the entrance, was a kind of arcade area, including a few pool tables Roxas noted with satisfaction. In the middle of the room were a ton of tables were people could eat and talk, and to the right side of the room there was a mass of TV's on the wall, and around each TV a ring of couches. Each TV also had a different gaming system. Near the door was a little extension of the restaurant counter, this one had huge shelves behind it, displaying hundreds of video games for rent. There were day rentals to play on the consoles here, or 3 day rentals for bringing them home.

"So guys, what system do we want today?" Axel spoke while he looked around at everyone, letting his eyes linger on Roxas.

"How about Xbox 360?" Demyx asked.

"Demyx, we play that every time, how bout something where a lot of people can play?" Axel glanced at the girls and Sora and Riku. They didn't really look like serious gamers who would be into the intense games the 360 offers.

"What about a wii?" Roxas questioned. It was a versatile system, and easy for everyone to use. There was already a group using one wii, but there was another one open.

There came a chorus of "sure"s, especially from the uncertain ones, who had at least played wii at some point.

"Alright, awesome. Ok, so Roxas, Kairi, Zexion and Namine go claim our spot. Me, Demyx, Sora, and Riku will go get the food, so start taking orders guys." Axel took charge very well.

"Umm alright," said Sora. "Hey Kairi, what do you want to eat?"

"I'll take a chicken burger please, and a 7up."

Demyx asked Zexion, and Riku asked Namine, taking their respective orders. Then Axel turned to Roxas.

"So Roxy, what do you want?"

Roxas thought about it for a bit. "Do they have mexi-fries?"

"You mean the ones with the beef and cheese and tomato and stuff?"

"Yeah those ones! Do they have those?"

"Sure, I'll get you some. What would you like to drink?"

"Umm... just a cola is fine. How much is it gonna be?" Roxas pulled out his wallet, as he saw everyone else exchanging cash.

"Don't worry about it, first timers here are always on the house. That's what Cid says anyways." Axel was lying of course, but he still wasn't gonna make Roxas pay for his meal. He and the others headed towards the food counter.

They returned shortly after, and everyone ate, and played video games. Roxas had a lot of fun, but eventually, night rolled around, and it was time for people to get going.

Kairi and Namine left together, saying they lived close to each other. Soon after Riku left on his own, then Demyx and Zexion left saying they needed to do some chores for their rents. Sora and Roxas found out they lived a block away from each other, so they decided to just get a ride with Sora's mom who was gonna pick Sora up. Axel said he only lived around the block from Cid's so he would walk home, but he waited for Sora's mom to come before he left.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow Roxy?" Axel asked as he said bye to the two grade 9's.

"Yeah, sure, see ya Axel." Roxas climbed into the back of Sora's mom's car, and waved to Axel.

Axel waved back, and then watched the car pull away before he turned and began his walk home.

**A/N **There it is. Alright, so I will be making reference to a lot of normal teen things, like pool, and skateboarding and xbox, so, I hope your on par with all the new age stuff.

Hopefully you like the chapter, and remember,

**Reviews are appreciated**

**Critiques are noted**

**Flamers are ignored**

**Thanks!**

**P.S If you have any ideas of what you'd like to see in the story, feel free to submit them, I love hearing your ideas. **


End file.
